Using current manufacturing processes, electric contact elements do not keep their exact orientation after being bent. Thus, the actual location of a contact portion of the contact element, such as a pin or tab section, may differ from the desired location. If a plurality of parallel electric contact elements is manufactured from a strip of previously interconnected electric contact elements in the blank, a pairing effect is often observed where a pair of adjacent electric contact elements lean towards each other, leaving alternatingly smaller and larger gaps between the contact portions. Due to the drive towards miniaturization of electric connections, such deviations of the actual position of the contact section from the desired or prescribed position is not tolerable.